Lynn's game plan
by thatonemessedupdude
Summary: Lynn loves Lincoln and is going to make him her's at all cost but another sisters love isn't going to make it easy for her.This is loudcest if you dont like that then dont read it
1. True love

loudcest if you don't like it don't read it this is for all my perverted readers out there. Your not alone.

Disclamer: I do not own the loud house nickelodeon does.

Enjoy

It was late at night in the loud house and almost everyone was fast alseep. Lincoln was in his bed crying and laughing at the same time. An internal war was going on inside his mind he was extremly conflicted. He wished it was a phase, he wished it was just a fling more than anything, but deep down he knew it wasn't. The truth was he was in love and it tore him up night and day.

That day she had bent over to tie her shoe in front of him and he couldn't help but stare at her ass. His mind drifted to imagines of slamming her against a wall and fucking her right there. Not caring who would see just thinking about this made his pants stir. He ached to run his hands over ever inch of his sisters frame.To hold her in his arms.But how would he tell Lynn that he longed to be hers. That every hug burned a passion within him. That every time they were apart he would count the seconds untill they could be together.

"BUTS ITS YOUR FUCKING SISTER YOU PERV"

And that's what killed him.He knew it wasn't natural."But what if she felt the same way what if they could be together what if the passion in her mirrored his? and that thought pained him even more. "but love is love right? im such a perv and a terrible brother and tears started streaming down his face. She trusts me and i'm taking advantage of her. Deep down he wanted to hold her in his arms, protect her from all the evils of the world, get lost in her eyes, but most of all he just wanted her. But he knew it would never happen. what if I marched in there right now and tell her that I love her, tell her I can't live without her. Would she say she felt the same? Would she say your a fucking perv and I hate I have to call you my brother? as he debated this he drifted off.

Little did he know that right across the hall Lynn loud was up deep in thought, very deep. she wasn't conflicted with these feelings like Lincoln. Lynn didn't have shame for these feelings like he did she embraced them and she would have Lincoln for herself no matter what it took or how long it took. She would be his girl.She would have his children and they would be together forever. The question was how would she go about this?

"I should just go in there and fuck him right now" she said out loud in a whisper. "It's ok future husband we will be together soon enough" But how would she get them together?

Love was a game and just like any other game Lynn never lost. and she had a game plan.The parents will take most of our family out to the store tomorrow.Leaving me,Lincoln, and luna.No matter i'll just convince Luna to help me hook up with him and if all goes right tomorrow will be the day we'll finally get together.

"Goodnight Lincoln my prince soon we will be together, as soon as you confess your love to me tomorrow you will finally be mine.

Her alarm clock went off at eight the next moring. A line was already starting for the bathroom and she had a game plan to run Its go time.

"psst luna can you come here for a minute?" She said as she poked her head out of her door.

"why dude I gotta go piss" Luna gestured to the bathroom.

"Just come the fuck over here for a minute please" Lynn snapped and opened the door begging her to come inside. Luna stepped inside

"what's up Lynn everything ok?" She realized this was pretty important from Lynn's serouis look and deep red blush.

"I need to tell you something important" her chest tightened up. Her face turned so red a tomato would have compititon.

"Lynn you can tell me anything i'm your sister whatever is bothering you we can work though it." as she grabbed her hand and gave Lynn a reassuring look.

"I'm in love with a guy" Lynn said as a tear rolled down her face. She planned it to be so easy to tell her sister that she loved Lincoln but was terrified that she wouldn't love her anymore. what would she think of me? what if she didn't want to be my sister anymore. But I have to tell her if she really loves me she'll understand.

"Lynn it's ok dude everyone falls in love do you mind telling me who it is?"

Lynn grabbed her sister in deep hug."it's Lincoln" she said in a very quiet voice her body shaking with a mix of excitement and embarresment. Luna squeezed her and held her untill she calmed down.

"It's ok dude love is love and he's an amazing guy." she gave a kind and caring look into her sisters eyes. "I don't think of you any less sis plus you two would be really cute together."

"Thanks Luna your the best everyone else is going out today and I have a plan I just need your help"

"Don't worry love I'll help you with anything you need" luna beamed.

"We'll go over the plan later luna"

And with one last hug Luna and Lynn went back out to the line for the bathroom.Lynn smiling being more happy then she had ever been. At that moment Lincoln walked out of his room with a mild erection pushing though his pants and this wasn't an uncommon sight in the morning. "Lincoln just thinks he can walk around here almost naked with a hard on and looking like a fucking snack you just wait Lincoln Loud i'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand" she licked her lips and felt a slight dampness in her panties.

"hey Linc" she said as he stood in the bathroom line. She could see the outline of his dick though his tight TIGHT underware. It took everything in her power to not grab his dick and start sucking right there. But soon enough she would have him all to herself Lynn loud never lost and wasn't going to start now.


	2. the game (07-24 19:46:42)

Thank you for all the support I got with last chapter if you have a question or comment leave then in a review.It has been a lot of fun doing this. please message me ideas for next chapter.

Disclamer: I do not own The Loud House Nickelodeon does.

It was 12 o clock that same day and most of the Louds were out shopping.All but Lincoln, Luna, And Lynn. Lincoln was grabbing a soda out of the fridge. " _Man today is gonna be a breeze gotta new ace savy comic book there isn't that many sisters here to disturbe me it's all good."_

"LINCOLN CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE" Luna shouted from up stairs.

"fuck" he said under his breath. He didn't really want to go but he has a reputation to uphold as the worlds best big brother. "COMING" he shouted and he walked up the stairs. "Whats up guy's" he asked as he walked into the room. His expression changed very quickly when he realized Lynn was crying.

"Lynn started crying and won't tell me whats wrong. She said she'll only talk to you."

"Alright Luna i'll take it from here.

Luna got up and winked at Lynn luckily without Lincoln seeing. Lynn was sitting on the edge of the bed with hands over her face she was still sobbing. Lincoln came over and put his arm around her.

"Shhh" he said in a calm voice "I'm here now tell me whats wrong" His voice sending shivers of passion down her core. She looked deep into his eyes for a minute. Lincoln's heart fluttered.

"The problem is im ugly and my personality is shit. No guy could ever love me." Her crying got worse. "All the guys want is a pretty girl with a big chest and a fat ass and i'm just a lame jock."

"Lynn your not ugly and your personality is amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you be there girl" She stopped shaking.

"Your just saying that to make me feel better Linc i'm not attractive no guy could ever love me"

"I know that a guy out there has a crush on your Lynn"

"Who could have a crush on me Linc"

Instead of awnsering he leaned in and kissed her and to Lincoln's suprise she kissed back.Her tongue exploring his mouth. Then she started sucking his tongue. His member pushing against his jeans begging to be let out. She grabbed it though his pants.

"Lynnnn" he moaned into her mouth.

"That's right baby your mine now" she said in a possesive tone. Lust had completely taken over her now.

"WERE HOME" a shout came from her father down stairs as the rest of the Loud family came rushing into the house.

"Fuck it's ok baby we can finish this later" Lynn said and she kissed Lincoln. Then they both went down stairs to greet the family.

(fast forward its eleven at night now in Luan's room)

Luan was in her room searching her V.H.S tapes just incase she missed comedy gold today.Thats when she saw something very interesting, Lynn sucking Lincoln's face off.

"That fucking bitch" Luan cried knowing that Lynn was trying to steal Lincoln from her.When she looked in the mirror she saw a ugly girl with braces and a terrible personality. She knew she wasn't what guys wanted. She felt so alone sometimes would just break down.But Lincoln made her feel wanted, made her feel loved like she wasn't alone anymore. _I'm gonna have to make my move now before Lynn sinks her claws to deep into him and i'm gonna have to do this now._

About five minutes later she slipped into Lincoln's room. He was still awake playing video games.

"Hey Luan it's kinda late everything ok?

"Can I bunk in here tonight Linc? Luna is snoring and I can't even hear myself think"

"Uh sure Luan anything for my big sister" he said with a smile "whatcha wanna do?"

Now Luan wasn't as smart Lisa but she wasn't dumb either. She had a plan to make Lincoln her's and everything is going her way.

"lets play a game"

"Anything in mind?"

"hmmm" she faked thinking about it for a minute everything was going according to plan "how about truth or dare?"

"Alright I got nothing else to do so why the hell not" They both sat facing each other on the bed now.

"Ok Linc truth or dare"

"I dare you tooo" she paused "kiss me with tongue"

"What no we can't do that were brother and sister isn't that going a little to far" even though he protested Lincoln still felt a stir in his pants.

"Don't be a pussy Linc I thought you were a man. And Lincoln you know I love you right?"

"Well duh"

"And you love me right?"

"With all of my heart Luan"

"So whats wrong with making each other feel good?"

"well I mean" And he realized she was right. They both love and trust each other and it wasn't cheating on Lynn cause they weren't together yet. "Alright just don't tell anyone"

"I won't now are you gonna man up and" and before she could finish talking Lincoln's lips slammed into her's. Her core leaked and she moaned into his mouth as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She then put her hand on his pants and could feel his growing erection.She sqeezed it and he moaned.

Luan broke the kiss and pushed Lincoln to where he was laying down on the bed.

"Luan we can't do this." He said as she unziped his pants.

"Why not Linc? I know you want to" Then she ran her tongue up his shaft. "Is it wrong for your big sis to make you feel good"

"We shouldn't" he was cut off but Luan taking his entire length into her mouth. She bobbed up and down a couple times then stopped a pop sound was made when she came off it.

"Still want me to stop?"

"Please don't" and she started sucking again. Now while this was happening all Lincoln could think about was Luan. Her amazing caring personality, her soft skin, amazing eyes. Thinking about her made his insides feel funny.

"He finally came into Luan's mouth, filling her throat with his seed. It made her feel warm inside.

About half an hour later they where in bed together just about to fall asleep.

"I love you Lincoln"

"I love you too Luan" and he realized he did more than a brother and sister should. _But I can't love both of them...right?.._


	3. The Dream

Sorry for the wait had to think of ideas. I love writing this any questions, comments, or ideas comment them or message me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House Nickelodeon does

(takes place the same night as chapter two Luan and Lincoln are in bed Luan sleeping in his arms)

"Fuck" he thought "I can't love both of them right? Inner conflict was killing him so he carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Luan up. He then climbed out oh his window working his way to the roof. He normally didn't go up there but he needed to think. "Fuck man how could two of my sisters like me" hr frowned as he realized something worse "how could I like them both back is the real fucking question"

Bro is that you?" the question pulling him deep from thought.

"Yea hey Luna what are you doing up here it's really late"

"I could ask you the same question dude"

"True" he said as she came and sat by him. "I needed to think"

"Anything you wanna talk about Linc? I'm here for you love"

"Naa" he paused "If I told you you'd think i'm crazy as fuck"

"Linc i'm your sister and though hell and high water i'm going to be there for you forever dude and whatever this is we can get though it together I promise."

"Alright well don't say I didn't warn you." His face then flushed "I'm in love with two girls and they both love me back and I don't fucking know what to do cause our relationship isn't exactly normal and people our going to judge us and all I really want is for us three to be together I could never chose between them because I love them both so much. If only they could understand that both of them are the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep and the first when I wake up. When there gone I count every second untill they get back. I can't picture a second of my future where they are not in it. I want to get married and have children with them spend the rest of my life with them."

"Damn Linc you got me tearing up over here"

"Just telling you how I feel Luna"

"My advise little bro is you gotta tell them both how you feel at the same time and see how it works fron there"

"I can't tell them how I feel cause our relationship would never work."

"You don't know that untill you try dude"

"I do know that cause it's" He paused trying to find the word "Immoral people wouldn't execpt it"

" I would still love you Linc no matter who these people are"

"It's Luna and Lynn"

" Aw dude thats amazing you got me over here thinking it's like two five year olds there's nothing wrong with that. You can't choose who you love bro and as long as you three aren't hurting anyone and are ok with it whats really wrong about it?"

" Your right I'll tell them tomorrow thank you so much Luna I don't know what i'd do without you"

"No problem Linc i'm always here for you now get to bed you crazy kid you have a big day tomorrow"

And with that he went back to his

room.

"Lincoln I had no idea you loved us that much" Luan said he paled not expecting them to be there and hear this.

" Come on baby lets get this started" Lynn said then both the girls started walking torwards their brother.

"I don't know if we should do this" Lincoln said

" We know you want it if you didn't then that tent wouldn't be there" Lynn said then grabbed it. While Luan peppered his neck with kissed. Lynn pulled down his pants then was rewarded with a slap in the face by his dick. Lynn put his length in her mouth while Luan was passionatly kissing him.

"Lincoln wake up"

" He jolted awake realizing this had all been a dream. He woke up and saw Luan's face.

" You deadass where having an orgasm in your sleep good dream huh?"

His door then opened and Lynn came though "Hey baby just wanted to see how you were doing" her voice stopped cold when she saw Luan.

"What the fuck are you doing here Luan" Lynn snapped

"I uh I heard a noice and wanted to check it out"

"BULLSHIT YOUR TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN" Lynn yelled.

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SPEAK" He thought for a moment and said everything that he had told Luna in his dream.

By the end of it both girls where teared up and blushing.

"Wow Lincoln you really love us don't you" Luan asked

" More than you both can understand"

"BREAKFAST" Rita shouted from down stairs

"We will finish this conversation later" Lincoln said then he kissed Luan then Lynn. Then the family went down stairs to enjoy breakfast.

At the table Lynn sat right across from Lincoln and Luan sat right next to him. With her free hand that wasn't being used to eat cereal she started grabbing Lincoln's dick though his jeans. She could feel it growing under her hands.

After breakfast when they finally got a moment away from each other they knew they had to have this conversation.

"So are we all together now?" Lincoln said

"If you want it Lincoln me and Lynn already agreed to share you so if your ok with it then yes we are together"

" Wow In my wildest dreams I couldn't imagine something this great" Lincoln said.

"So that's a yes?" Lynn beamed

" Yes" and they hugged each of them knew this was the start of something amazing. They each couldn't wait to see what the future held.


End file.
